luchar por ti es algo que debo hacer
by rurouni kai
Summary: este es mi primer fanfic de shaman king y de esta pareja asi que espero que les guste. La pareja principal es renxhoro pero habra mucho haoxhoro.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!!!**

Este es mi primer fanfic de esta pareja, pero simplemente es una pareja que adoro y tenia que intentar. Este es un Renxhoro y haoxhoro. La primera porque me encanta y la segunda también, pero casi no hay de ella.

Bueno antes que nada recalco que Shaman king no es mío, si lo fuera el queridísimo horo seria el rey jaja y bueno que este fanfic es simplemente hecho para divertirme a mi y a los que les llegue agradar mi trabajo.

**¿Por qué?**

Son muchas las preguntas que uno se hace en el ir y venir de la vida pero la pregunta que más se repetía en la mente cierto pelimorado era ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentía que su estomago le molestaba cuando estaba frente a él? Después de regresar de uno de los viajes más largos que había realizado finalmente estaba en Japón. Estaba en el lugar donde se encontraban sus mejores amigos y donde se encontraba aquella persona que causaba tantos conflictos en su corazón, como en su mente. El solo recuerdo de las sensaciones que le causaba generó una mueca en su rostro.

Justo ahí frente a él se encontraba la famosa casa los Asakura; la que había sido alguna vez el punto de reunión de él y todos sus amigos. Su mente divagaba entre si debía entrar de una vez o llamar por teléfono y presentarse al día siguiente, finalmente habían sido muchos los días que pasaron sin verse.

"Señorito, será mejor pasar de una vez" le dijo su fiel amigo Bason mientras flotaba a su lado, buscando darle ánimos al pelimorado.

"Si, tienes razón Bason" contesto el pelimorado. Pero justo cuando se disponía a tocar la puerta escucho una voz detrás de él.

"Ren, si que ha pasado mucho tiempo"

Al voltear se encontró con cierto castaño tan molesto para él. Aún siendo el hermano gemelo de uno de sus mejores amigos seguía molestándole esa actitud tan altanera que lo caracterizaba tanto.

"Si ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo has estado Hao?" fue lo único que logro articular el ojidorado mientras observaba a tan molesta compañía.

"No me quejo, la buena compañía es lo que me ha mantenido entretenido. Pasa y te muestro" contesto el pelilargo generando una angustiosa curiosidad en su espectador sobre su comentario. El haber hecho tanto énfasis en "la buena compañía" era algo que le molestaba aún sin estar seguro del por qué.

Al entrar se encontró con la sonrisa de Yoh quien se encontraba descansando frente al televisor acompañado por su amigo Manta y Lyserg.

"Miren quién regreso" fueron justas las palabras que el pelilargo dijo, mientras tomaba asiento a lado de su hermano.

"Ren que bueno que hayas regresado jiji. ¿Que te trae por aquí amigo?" fue lo que alcanzo a formular Yoh después de asimilar la sorpresa de ver a su amigo frente a él.

"Termine los negocios que tenia en China y mi hermana se quedo encargada del negocio. Así que decidí que estaba listo para regresar al colegio con ustedes." fue la modesta respuesta que les dio el ojidorado a sus amigos mientras que buscaba con la mirada alguna pista que le dijera si el peliazul todavía se encontraba con Yoh.

"Eso es genial, cuando veamos a Horo mañana le daremos la buena nueva" fue la respuesta que dijo Lyserg como adivinando lo que se preguntaba el actual visitante.

"¿Horo ya no vive aquí?" fue la obvia pregunta que salio de los labios del pelimorado.

"No, él y su hermana se mudaron hace poco a un departamento que comparten. Esta cerca del colegio y aún si, el muy despistado sigue llegando tarde jiji" respondió Yoh mientras se acomodaba en el sillón.

"Será mejor que me retire en ese caso" contesto el ojidorado ante la sorpresa de esa noticia. Después de todo su reencuentro tendría que postergarse por un día más.

"No seas tonto, serás nuestro nuevo huésped" fue la frase cortante de Ana mientras le hacia señas a Yoh para que recogiera las maletas del joven Tao.

"jiji si buena idea Anita" fue la respuesta que dio el castaño mientras levantaba las cosas de Ren y las llevaba a una de las habitaciones vacías del lugar.

Durante la noche trato de dormir, pero era como un sueño imposible el pensar que unas horas más eran lo que lo separaban de su adorado peliazul. Tras incontables de horas de imaginar y reinventar la idea de su reencuentro termino quedándose dormido. Al despertar se dio cuenta de que era tarde y salio corriendo como sus pies se lo permitieron.

"¡Será posible que en un día tan importante uno se quede dormido!" era lo que gritaba mientras corría tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían. Estaba a punto a entrar cuando de pronto choco con alguien cercano a la puerta.

"¿quién demonios se ha metido en mi camino?" fue lo que logro articular después de recibir tremendo impacto y terminar en el piso.

"Disculpa, se me hizo tarde y no te vi mientras corría. Mi nombre es…"

"Horo Horo" fue lo único que alcanzo a decir después de alzar su mirada y encontrarse con esa persona. Una sonrisa sarcástica se adueño de su rostro al pensar que ese, sin lugar a dudas, no era el encuentro soñado, pero no importaba. No importaba porque él estaba ahí, frente a él.

"¿Ren? Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?" fueron las preguntas que a penas lograron salir de la boca del despistado peliazul que parecía observar un espejismo.

"Te lo explicaré pero primero debemos entrar a clases antes que nada" fue lo único que alcanzo a responder el pelimorado mientras le pasaba sus cuadernos a su despistado amigo.

Al llegar al salón se encontraron con que todos habían entrado ya a la clase. Entonces mientras trataban de entrar al salón sin llamar la atención el profesor que se encontraba escribiendo algo en el pizarrón dijo:

"Tarde para variar joven Usui"

"Disculpe trate de llegar a tiempo pero…" intentaba explicar el peliazul cuando fue interrumpido por su ojidorado amigo

"Pero me lo encontré en la entrada y me acompaño para señalarme el aula que para coincidencia es la misma que la suya"

"Joven Tao me imagino. Horo siéntate y clase les presento a su nuevo compañero de clases el joven Ren Tao. Tao tome asiento a lado del joven Horo. Y continuemos con la clase en silencio" respondió el maestro mientras retomaba las notas del pizarrón.

"Gracias" fue lo único que articulo el peliazul antes de tomar su cuaderno y empezar a tomar notas de la clase.

Después de eso la clase continuo de lo más tranquila, el profesor molesto algunas veces a Horo por no poner atención mientras este garabateaba constantemente en su cuaderno, pero no hubo nada fuera de lo normal. Al salir del salón Horo se veía bastante tranquilo y con una gran sonrisa que era muy común en él, pero con un brillo especial.

"Es genial tenerte de regreso amigo" fue lo primero que dijo cuando llegaron a la cafetería

"Si lo es" contesto el ojidorado, buscando como debía iniciar la conversación. Justo iba a responder una de las preguntas de su amigo cuando escucho una molesta voz que venia de su espalda.

"Horo te tengo una sorpresa"

Y al voltear ahí, frente a él se encontraba el molesto gemelo de su amigo que parecía dispuesto a molestarlo a cada paso que daba. Pero su presencia no fue lo que lo fastidio, lo que verdaderamente lo incomodo fue escuchar la familiaridad con la que trataba a su amigo. Y ahí fue justo cuando pensó que nada podría ser peor, observo la sonrisa con la que recibía el peliazul a tan indeseable persona.

"¿en serio? ¿Cuál es la sorpresa?" pregunto el peliazul con el mismo tono infantil con el que siempre tomaba las cosas.

"Te traje tu favorito" le dijo mientras se interponía entre el pelimorado y el peliceleste y le colocaba a este ultimo en las manos un plato con un pastel de chocolate.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Hao gracias, tu siempre eres tan genial" le contesto el peliazul mientras tomaba el pastel con la felicidad de un niño de 10 años en su cumpleaños.

Acto que hizo rabiar a Ren como nunca. Estaba ahí y no solo había sido interrumpido por Hao, sino que "su Horo" le decía que era genial a alguien que no era él. Definitivamente ese día había ido de un sueño a una pesadilla en menos de 10 horas. Entonces cuando pensó que nada podía ser peor observo como Hao tomaba del brazo a Horo y lo jalaba levemente.

"Será mejor que busquemos un lugar para que tomemos asiento, comas tu pastel y aquí nuestro amigo Tao nos diga porque regreso"

Mientras más escuchaba esas palabras y observaba esa imagen más sentía un caos emocional nacer en su corazón, pasar por su cabeza y estallar en su estomago. La familiaridad con la que ese tonto tomaba de la mano a su Horo, que este se lo permitiera y que finalmente tuviera la desfachatez de llamarle amigo. Cada que lo pensaba más y más no podía dejar de pensar que había entrado a una especie de dimensión desconocida en donde todos parecían estar en su contra.

Aún así no planeaba dejar ganar a Hao en ningún juego enfermo que este creyera estaba jugando con él. Por lo cual los siguió hasta tomar asiento en una de las mesas que se encontraban en el jardín.

"Este si que es un día de lo mas genial, primero regresa Ren y luego Hao me trae mi pastel favorito" dice el peliazul con una dulce sonrisa mientras observa el pastel como quien observa un dulce por primera vez; analizando cada pulgada de este; imaginando el sabor, la textura.

"Si, eso es cierto que buena suerte tienes Horo. Y bien ¿Por qué regresaste?" dijo Hao mientras observaba a Horo probar el primer bocado del pastel y volteaba para mirar retadoramente a Ren.

"Porque quería estar con mis amigos y los negocios están en buenas manos con mi hermana" fue la respuesta cortante que dijo el ojidorado, deseando que esta fuera más emocional y únicamente escuchada por su eterno tormento.

"¡Eso es de lo más genial Ren!" fue la feliz respuesta del peliazul mientras continuaba devorando el pastel que Hao le había traído.

"Si lo es" respondió cortantemente Hao mientras observaba a Horo como quien observa un diamante.

"¡Ren te invito a mi casa para que festejemos con todos! Aunque debo irme porque tengo que ayudar al profesor de educación física. Pero platicamos al rato. Yoh y los demás te darán la dirección" dijo el peliazul al notar que se le había hecho tarde y por lo cual debía correr a su clase.

"Creí que todavía no teníamos educación física" fue lo que el ojidorado dijo en un tono de pregunta para él aún presente que sonreía ante la actitud del peliazul.

"No tenemos. Pero Horo le ayuda al profesor de educación física a cambio del salario mínimo y puntos en la clase de matemáticas" fue la respuesta cortante de Hao para después observar retadoramente a Tao.

"No se que planes tienes Hao, pero Horo no es tuyo" respondió cortantemente el pelimorado

"Eso es lo que tu crees, pero aún cuando hayas regresado no planeo compartir a Horo con nadie" contesto el castaño mientras se ponía de pie y se alejaba del pelimorado.

"No te lo voy a dejar" replico el ojidorado

"No me importa" contesto el castaño para dejar un molesto Tao que no entendía la situación.

Aunque si había algo que tenia claro era que no planeaba perder a Horo aún cuando tuviera que pelear por el con alguien como Hao. En definitiva planeaba demostrarle a Hao que el llego para quedarse. Al fin había comprendido a que se refería Hao con lo de buena compañía pero no se retiraría por nada del mundo y mucho menos si Horo estaba en juego.

**FIN**

¿Qué les pareció? Mmmm creo que apesta un poco jaja, pero bueno fue lo que se me ocurrió con esta pareja. Espero tener opiniones para poder continuar con mi trabajo, ya sean para regañarme o corregir cosas. Toda crítica es bienvenida, para poder continuar y mejorar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!!!**

Este es mi primer fanfic de esta pareja, pero simplemente es una pareja que adoro y tenía que intentar. Este es un Renxhoro y haoxhoro. La primera porque me encanta y la segunda también, pero casi no hay de ella.

Bueno antes que nada recalco que Shaman king no es mío, si lo fuera el queridísimo horo seria el rey jaja y bueno que este fanfic es simplemente hecho para divertirme a mí y a los que les llegue agradar mi trabajo.

**DA COMIENZO LA LUCHA**

Durante el transcurso del día no había podido contar con la compañía del peliazul, puesto que todos parecían interrumpir sus encuentros. Primero había sido el molesto de Hao durante el descanso, después el profesor de educación física retraso al peliazul y no llego a la clase de historia, Yoh más tarde lo llamaría para ayudarle con un trabajo en equipo y así durante todo el día. Finalmente había terminado su primer día sin tener esa conversación tan anhelada por tantos días de viaje. Mientras observaba el reloj recordó la invitación del peliazul, por lo cual se formo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y se apresuro para buscar a sus amigos y la dirección de su tan adorado peliazul.

Entonces justo frente a sus ojos se encontró con Lyserg. "Bingo" fue justo lo primero que pensó al verlo. Lyserg seguro conocía la dirección y era él más tranquilo de ese extraño grupo de amigos que tenia.

"Lyserg"

"Ren. Hola que bueno que regresaste al colegio. Supongo que vas a ir a la reunión que va hacer Horo en su casa en tu honor" le contesto tranquilamente mientras terminaba de acercarse al ojidorado

"Si, pero es tan despistado que olvido darme la dirección y me dijo que se las preguntara a ustedes" le conteste un poco molesto al recordar quién había robado la atención de mi peliazul en ese momento.

"A si, bueno ya conoces a Horo. Él nunca cambia en ese aspecto"

"Si, es cierto" contesto el ojidorado casi suspirando lo que llamo la atención del peliverde, si bien era cierto que el peliazul y sus manías lo volvían loco, también eran esas manías las que lo hacían tan feliz.

"Hao ha avanzado mucho con él, así que te sugiero te apresures" le contesto serio su amigo

"¿De que hablas?"

"Sabes de que hablo"

"Me dirás o no la dirección" le pregunto el pelimorado tratando de evitar la mirada de su amigo para evitar que fuera notorio el sonrojo que se había formado al pensar en él y Horo juntos y por su puesto el desagrado que le había ocasionado el saber de Hao.

"Por supuesto que te lo diré" le contesto su amigo mientras tomaba una pluma de su mochila y anotaba una dirección en una nota. "Estas es la dirección, te veré ahí porque debo comprar las bebidas y botanas de la fiesta ya que Horo va a llegar un poco retrasado. Ahí te veo" le dijo mientras se alejaba en dirección contraria a la casa de Yoh.

El ojidorado observo la dirección y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al notar que Horo vivía prácticamente enfrente de la escuela y aún así llegaba tarde. Entonces como si estuviera susurrando dijo "No has cambiado en nada".

Al llegar a la casa fue recibido por la hermana de Horo bastante molesta.

"No puedo creer que siempre llegues tarde y eso que es tu casa y tu fiesta. Ren va ha llegar y…"

"Hola Pilika" contesto el ojidorado tranquilo mientras observaba como Pilika parecía haber visto un fantasma.

"Ren, tendrás que perdonarme pero el holgazán de mi hermano no llega y ya están todos menos él" contesto seria mientras lo dejaba pasar.

"No es el único también falta el hermanito malvado de Yoh jajaja" mencionó Chocolove mientras le hacía señas a Lyserg para que se riera de su comentario, pero todos observaban serios a Ren.

"¿Hao esta con Horo?" fueron las únicas palabras que logro formular mientras todos buscaban como explicar la situación sin que sonará peor de lo que ya había sonado.

"En realidad Horo tiene que ayudar al maestro y le quita mucho tiempo. Por lo que Hao acostumbra esperarlo para regresar a casa. Supongo que fue eso, Jiji" respondió el castaño un poco nervioso buscando que esta respuesta tranquilizara a su amigo.

Pero justo cuando todos se sentían incómodos y pensaban que nada podría ser peor entonces sucedió. Se escucho como se abría la puerta y al voltear estaba ahí el peliazul con una gran sonrisa mientras jalaba del brazo al castaño.

"Vamos, todos van a estar en la fiesta. Así que acomódate y festejemos que Ren esta de regreso"

"Creo que ya esta aquí" contesto el castaño mientras formaba una mueca en su rostro al ver al ojidorado.

"Ren perdona pero el maestro de educación física no me dejaba ir y pues Hao tuvo que ayudarme para salir" le dijo el ojiazul con una mirada tan tierna que aún cuando le resultará molesto a Ren la situación lo obligaba a perdonarle todo.

Su rostro descanso un poco y dijo "No hay problema ya estas aquí. Podemos hablar"

"Hablar, primero festejemos. Toma asiento que yo y Horo iremos a la cocina a preparar las cosas y mientras los demás pongan música o algo" interrumpió Hao mientras jalaba del brazo al peliazul, y al pasar cerca de Ren le susurro con una gran sonrisa "me encanta como suena su nombre a lado del mío".

Lo cual molesto de sobremanera al pelimorado que parecía querer matar a Hao justo en ese mismo lugar.

La fiesta transcurrió en un ir y venir de Horo y Hao. Por ridículo que pareciera Hao era un experto en alejar al peliazul del ojidorado. Después de tolerar los malos chistes de Chocolove, los comentarios de Lyserg y las risitas de Yoh finalmente decidió irse del lugar. Pero justo cuando se disponía a salir del edificio alguien lo había sujetado del brazo. Y al voltear molesto para ver a su captor se encontró con esa mirada que todo el día había buscado como loco.

"No te puedes ir así como así, esta reunión es por ti"

"¿podemos hablar?" le pregunto serio el ojidorado mientras el peliazul le sonreía un tanto confuso por la actitud de su amigo. Siempre había sido serio, pero nunca en un tono triste como él parecía estar ahora.

"Si" fue la respuesta cortante que dio el peliazul mientras salía en silencio del edificio en compañía del joven Tao. La pareja salio del edificio mientras sus amigos sonreían por la situación salvo por Hao que parecía molesto.

"Horo yo quería decirte algo"

"Dilo entonces"

"Yo… pues…extrañe tus tontadas" le dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

"¿En serio? Jaja yo extrañe las tuyas" contesto el peliazul mientras sonreía.

"No parece" contesto un poco serio el ojidorado tratando de descubrir el terreno donde se encontraba con el peliazul.

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Hao"

"A eso. Pues después de que te fuiste, Hao regreso a la casa de Yoh. Nos dijo que quería cambiar y se inscribió en el colegio. Al inicio no tenía ningún amigo y empezamos a platicar. Cuando me di cuenta ya éramos amigos. Aunque él es casi tan reservado como tu."

"Entonces tu y Hao son…"

"Buenos amigos"

"Bingo" fue justo lo que pensó el ojidorado al escuchar lo ya dicho por su adorado.

"Ren se esta haciendo tarde y debo terminar la lista del profesor para mañana. Pero ¿Qué te parece si nos escribimos a la misma optativa para estar juntos en clase?"

"si" fue justo lo que contesto el ojidorado y lo único que necesitaba por respuesta el peliazul.

"Entonces vamos después de la clase de matemáticas. Nos vemos después Ren."

"Adiós" contesto Ren mientras observaba a su peliazul dirigirse a su departamento.

Al dirigirse a la casa de Yoh una sonrisa se formó en el pelimorado al pensar que aún cuando el día había sido un fiasco todavía había tiempo para estar con su peliazul. Mientras caminaba era observado en las sombras por un castaño al que no le hacía gracia que alguien se involucrará con su peliazul. Justo cuando su coraje parecía ser intolerable escucho una voz que provenía de su espalda.

"No lo puedes tener todo Hao"

"¿Tu crees?" le contesto al peliverde con una sonrisa "Yo creo que si puedo Lyserg" le termino de responder.

"Yo creo que no la vas a tener fácil"

"Pero a mi no me gustan las cosas fáciles así que no te preocupes por eso verdecito"

"¡No me digas así!" le respondió molesto el ingles

"Te respondo como quiero, hago lo que quiero y tengo lo que quiero. No le habrá servido de nada a Ren haber regresado y lo verá pronto cuando me quede con lo que es mío por derecho" contesto furioso el castaño. Nunca había sentido una sensación tan fuerte como la tenía ahora. Pero el hecho de que Ren pudiera quitarle la atención que el peliazul le daba parecía molestarlo demasiado.

"Esta vez no lo vas a tener y yo voy a ser feliz por eso" le grito tajantemente el ingles mientras se alejaba de este con una sonrisa tan inmensa como la satisfacción de haberle dicho eso al castaño. La realidad era que aún cuando Hao decidiera cambiar, él no le había perdonado lo de sus padres y la idea de que éste sufriera por algo lo hacía feliz. Así que en esta guerra definitivamente iba a apoyar a Ren para quitarle a Hao lo único en lo que parecía estar interesado en mucho tiempo.

La noche transcurrió intranquila para los dos interesados en el peliazul. Por un lado Hao se sentía rabiar al pensar en que Ren podría tener muchas posibilidades con "su" Horo. Por el otro lado Ren no dejaba de pensar en los pros y contras del día. De todo el ojidorado y el castaño habían deducido algo: ambos tenían una muy buena oportunidad y eso era un problema para el contrario.

Al día siguiente la primera clase transcurrió como las del día anterior. El profesor explicaba mientras Horo dormía, se molestaba y le preguntaba cosas que no sabía como responder hasta que Ren se las pasaba. Al terminar la clase salieron en dirección a la oficina de servicios escolares.

"Iremos a la dirección de servicios escolares donde seguro ya tienen los horarios de las optativas. Pensé que podríamos meter la de Arte porque de seguro te gusta esa materia" le dijo el peliazul mientras jugaba con sus manos.

"Si es buena idea" contesto el ojidorado

Al llegar observaron una nota que decía que este semestre debían llevar dos materias optativas y que el nuevo método de inscripción le sería explicado por Laura la secretaria de servicios escolares.

"¡Genial! ¿Qué otra clase quieres meter Ren?" dijo muy contento el peliazul ya que las optativas eran por lo general sus materias favoritas.

"Elige tu" contesto un tanto serio

"¿Cómo?" pregunto curioso el peliazul

"La primera la elegiste pensando en lo que me gustaría, elijamos esta pensando en lo que tu quieres. Así tendremos una y una."

"mmm, entonces será basketball" contesta sonriente el peliazul, mientras jala del brazo al ojidorado para entrar a la oficina.

Al entrar se encuentra con la secretaria que estaba atendiendo a otro joven.

"Tomen asiento y los atenderé en un momento" fue la respuesta que le dio la señora. Era una mujer no mayor de 40 años, rellenita, pelirroja y de lentes con una gran sonrisa. Después de un buen rato de esperar su turno había llegado. Primero atendió a Horo y lo mando a la sala de cómputo para llenar el papeleo por internet. Todo el proceso era de lo más impráctico y largo pero aún así logro realizarlo pronto. El conflicto fue para Ren quién parecía haber traído con él la mala suerte de toda China. Primero sus datos no estaban disponibles por lo cual la secretaría tardó en darlo de alta en el sistema. Después tuvo que hacer una larga fila en la sala de cómputo ya que aún cuando era por internet no lo dejaban hacer el trámite en una computadora que no fuera del colegio. Finalmente hubo problemas en su contraseña y tuvo que esperar una hora para que le asignaran una nueva. Había sido una tarde tan extensa que el mismo Horo tuvo que dejarlo para ir a su trabajo con el maestro de educación física, pero como todo lo pésimo su sufrimiento llego a su fin.

Una vez que tuvo la hoja de inscripción en las materias que deseaba salió corriendo para darle las buenas nuevas al peliazul pero entonces se encontró con algo que le molesto. Ahí justo en el patio descansando a la sombra de una árbol se encontraban Horo y Hao

"Hao, no seas tonto las tarántulas son geniales pero las serpientes tienen lo suyo jaja"

"¿Tu crees? Entonces talvez te regale una en tu cumpleaños"

"¿En serio? ¡Eso sería genial!" le contesto el peliazul con una gran sonrisa. Cosa que le dolió a Ren y es que siempre había pensado que esa sonrisa se la dedicaba únicamente a él.

"jaja me encanta eso" le contesta tranquilo el castaño

"¿las serpientes?"

"No, me encanta que siempre estés así. Horo ¿puedo pedirte algo?" le pregunto el castaño en un tono más serio lo cual por supuesto no paso desapercibido el ojidorado.

"Claro Hao ¿Qué necesitas?"

"¿Me acompañas ver la película de Harry Potter mañana?"

"Claro, te veo en el cine que esta cerca de mi casa" le dijo el peliazul "Bueno debo irme para ver si Ren ya salio de su problema, pero te veo mañana en el cine enfrente de mi casa" le contesto sonriente molestando a Ren y por supuesto alegrando al castaño.

Al caminar hacia la oficina se el peliazul se encontró con un Ren un tanto serio.

"¿Y que paso con tu tramite?" le pregunto sonriente

"Arreglaron mis datos y cambiaron la contraseña y por fin pude inscribirme a las materias" contesto serio el ojidorado aún sin poder comprender lo que acababa de presenciar.

"¡genial!" contesto contento el peliazul

"¿Qué vas a hacer mañana?" pregunto el ojidorado casi como si la preguntará se le hubiera escapado sin poder evitarlo.

"Tengo que ayudar al maestro y quede con Hao de acompañarlo a ver una película" le contesto tranquilo el peliazul mientras caminaban hacia su casa.

"Creí que solo son amigos" dijo inquisidoramente el pelimorado

"Lo somos y los amigos van al cine" contesto tranquilo Horo sin comprender el porque de la actitud de su amigo.

"Supongo que si. Bueno debo irme te veo mañana en clases" dijo molesto Ren mientras se alejaba del peliazul para llegar a la casa de Yho a reflexionar un poco sobre lo acontecido.

Al final del día el pelilavanda se encontraba observando las estrellas desde la ventana de su habitación y una pequeña y amarga sonrisa se formó en su rostro. La amargura de aquel que siente que el tiempo ha pasado. El tiempo es el peor enemigo de cualquiera. La realidad era que se había ido pensando que su Horo estaría ahí para él. Pero Hao había hecho amistad con él y parecía haber ocupado su lugar. Por un momento sintió un dolor en el pecho.

"Horo no te he perdido y no lo voy a hacer" murmuro mientras trataba de despejar su mente y buscaba una respuesta a la pregunta respecto a como podría recuperar a su peliazul.

Y mientras más lo pensaba más se hacía a la idea de que no importaba que treta tramará Hao o cuantos problemas de karma podía tener últimamente definitivamente no iba a perder. No podía perder a la persona más importante de su vida.

Fin

Y bien? Jaja si lo sé me tarde mucho en actualizar pero bueno ya saben la escuela quita mucho tiempo y no había podido hacer gran cosa. Espero les agrade este capítulo y espero pronto actualizar el siguiente. Aprovecho para agradecer los comentarios de Tamao Nishan y espero que les agrade este capítulo y muy pronto espero subir el siguiente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!!!**

Este es mi primer fanfic de esta pareja, pero simplemente es una pareja que adoro y tenía que intentar. Este es un Renxhoro y haoxhoro. La primera porque me encanta y la segunda también, pero casi no hay de ella.

Bueno antes que nada recalco que Shaman king no es mío, si lo fuera el queridísimo Horo sería el rey jaja y bueno que este fanfic es simplemente hecho para divertirme a mí y a los que les llegue agradar mi trabajo.

**El cine**

Al día siguiente el pelimorado se encontraba como león encerrado caminando de un lado a otro. La idea de saber que después de clases Hao y Horo irían juntos al cine no dejaba de molestarle desde que lo había escuchado a Horo aceptar absurda invitación. Tomo su mochila molesto y salió de su cuarto azotando la puerta, esperando que el transcurso del día le diera la respuesta a cómo evitar que ese castaño idiota avanzará más con su Horo.

En otra habitación se encontraba el pelilargo observando la ventana, mientras un breve suspiro logro escapar de sus labios ante él solo pensamiento de tener a su peliazul tan cerca en el cine. Justo cuando una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su molesto hermano.

"¿En qué piensas que te hace suspirar Hao? Jiji"

"Nada que sea de tu incumbencia" contesto molesto el castaño mientras se levantaba tratando de alejarse del castaño cuando fue detenido por este que le sujetaba del brazo.

"Horo es mi amigo y Ren también, si no quieres en serio a Horo déjalo ser feliz con Ren" le dijo serio mientras lo observaba retadoramente. No había olvidado aún que en algún momento enfrento a su hermano para salvar a los humanos y no dudaría ni un segundo en hacerlo de nuevo si la felicidad de sus amigos peligraba.

"Ya ves que si te puedes poner serio Yoh, deberías hacerlo más seguido. Así eres menos molesto. Además lo que haga con Horo y ese idiota de Ren no es de tu incumbencia; así que será mejor que no te metas" le contesto mientras se soltaba con fuerza del agarre y se alejaba de su hermano boquiabierto.

Al llegar a la escuela corriendo el pelimorado buscó con la mirada, tan aprisa como podía, algún rastro de su tormento amoroso. Entonces suspiró ligeramente al ver que aún no se encontraba en el salón. Entró a este y tomo asiento; mientras era observado por un peliverde que se acercó a éste aprovechando que parecía no llegar aún el profesor.

"¿Y bien? Creo que se te adelantó Hao." Le dijo cercano a su oído, mientras trataba de observar alguna respuesta en él.

"Si lo hizo, pero esa es una batalla, no la guerra" contesto tajante ante la mirada del peliverde, lo que formó una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

"Entonces tienes mi apoyo y créeme que lo necesitas. Toma." Le dijo mientras ponía sobre su mano derecha lo que parecían ser boletos para la función de la tarde de Harry Potter

"¿Qué?" fue lo único que alcanzo a decir el ojidorado ante la situación.

"Diremos que yo te invite y veremos que hacen esos dos. Así podrás evitar cualquier avance que te perjudique" le contestó tranquilamente como si le parecía ridículo tener que explicar algo que eran tan evidente.

"No soy ese tipo de idiotas que se sientan a dos filas de su amigo y lo acechan mientras salen con un imbécil, y le lanzan palomitas cuando no le gusta lo que ve y no precisamente me refiero a la película" le contesto tajante mientras intentaba devolverle los boletos al inglés.

"Consérvalos, piénsalo en el transcurso del día y si te sigue pareciendo ridículo, entonces iré con Chocolove y no te diremos nada de lo que vimos" le dijo mientras observaba como entraba el profesor y por lo mismo se dirigía a su asiento para evitar cualquier represaría.

Mientras tanto el ojidorado observaba los boletos tratando de reflexionar sobre lo que debía hacer. Entonces buscó con la mirada nuevamente al peliazul, pero este no parecía estar y justo cuando pensó que no había forma de que decidiera realizar una jugada tan infantil como la de seguirlo al cine observó que no se encontraba el molesto castaño. Busco con la mirada, pero ninguno de los dos estaban. Por un momento sintió un gran dolor en el estomago y luego una mueca furiosa se formo en su rostro. Y una sola frase parecía gritarse en su cabeza tan fuerte que podría alguien del salón escucharlo. "Que no esté con Hao porque eso no puedo perdonarlo". Esa frase parecía taladrar su cabeza y lo hizo durante el transcurso del día. Las horas avanzaban y no había rastro de ninguno.

Al llegar el receso tomo asiento en la mesa de la cafetería que se encontraba frente a la ventana que daba a uno de los patios del colegio. Observaba tratando de tranquilizarse el jardín cuando vio como un par de platos se ponían sobre la mesa donde se encontraba. Alzo la mirada y ahí estaban Yoh y Ana observándolo como quién siente lastima por algún perro abandonado. Semejante pensamiento molesto tanto al ojidorado que no pudo evitar lanzar una mueca más.

"No hagas muecas o te saldrán arrugas y definitivamente te lo gana Hao" contesto la rubia con la misma seriedad y fuerza con la que siempre hablaba desde que la conoció el ojidorado.

"¿Dónde está tu hermano?" fue la pregunta que logro articular mientras observaba como el castaño rascaba un poco su cabeza con nerviosismo.

"No lo sé. El salió de la casa y se dirigió al colegio pero no lo he visto en todo el día" dijo serio pensando en qué debía decir para tranquilizar a su amigo. La realidad es que habían muchas cosas que él sabía que seguro no calmarían el estrés del ojidorado. El sabía que Hao había suspirado pensando en el peliazul. Sabía que era el mejor amigo de Hao. Sabía que cuando Hao se proponía algo era verdaderamente difícil hacerlo cambiar de opinión y definitivamente sabia que la probabilidad de que estuvieran Horo y Hao juntos en esos momentos era tan grande que podría incluso apostarlo.

"El está con Hao" interrumpió de lo más seria Ana.

"Anita, no deberías decir algo de lo que no tienes pruebas" trato de decir el castaño para tranquilizar al ojidorado quien parecía querer estallar.

"No estoy mintiendo y todos parecen creerlo" contesto seria mientras se alejaba del lugar molesta por la situación.

"No puedo creer que esté con el" dijo molesto el ojidorado

"Tranquilo Ren, él te quiere mucho y sabes que es tan despistado que no ha visto lo que tienen ambos" contesto tratando de tranquilizarlo mientras se levantaba para seguir a su prometida.

El día había terminado y no había encontrado rastro alguno de ninguno de los dos desaparecidos lo que realmente le hacía enfurecer. Suspiró ligeramente y se dirigió a la salida del colegio pensando en tomar una taza café y dormir un rato en lo que pensaba en una mejor estrategia. Justo cuando se dirigía al café observó al peliverde que lo esperaba frente a la puerta del colegio.

"Ren no te pido que te escondas, solo vamos para que veas que terreno estas pisando. Eso es todo lo que te pido" le dijo serenamente el peliverde mientras era observado por el ojidorado.

"¿Por qué te importa tanto?" pregunto el ojidorado seriamente.

"Por qué en algún momento tu y Horo salvaron mi vida arriesgando la suya y eso es algo que no he olvidado. Ren te debe una a ti y a Horo y si puedo saldarla cobrándole las muchas que me debe Hao estoy decidido a hacerlo. Por eso Ren, amigo, acepta mi ayuda" le contesto tranquilamente mientras sus miradas se cruzaban la una con la otra.

"Está bien" fue lo único que dijo mientras seguía al peliverde para ir al cine.

Al llegar observaron el sin número de parejas que parecía encontrarse en el cine. Buscaron con la mirada al molesto Hao y al inocente Horo, pero parecía misión imposible. Entonces pasaron a entregar sus boletos y justo cuando se disponían a entrar a la sala un tanto resignados escucharon una voz que les hizo voltear en seguida al puesto de palomitas y demás chucherías que estaba frente a la sala.

"¡Vamos Hao de verdad deberías probar las palomitas de caramelo, esas son las mejores!"

"Es demasiado dulce para mi, prefiero las saladas" le contesto dirigiendo una sonrisa que congelo por completo al peliverde y molesto de sobremanera al ojidorado. Ahí estaba la persona que estuvo a punto de destruir el mundo y le brindaba una sonrisa a Horo. Era casi como ver nevar helado en el desierto.

"Bueno, pero deberías probarlo solo una vez Hao" le insistió el peliazul con esa cara de cachorro que derretía al ojidorado y que parecía en esta ocasión apuñarlo con crueldad.

"Jaja está bien, pero solo porque eres tu quien me lo pide Horo" le dijo mientras aceptaba una palomita que el peliazul acercaba a su boca.

Justo cuando Hao ganaba el valor para avanzar y se acercaba un poco más al peliazul. El momento fue interrumpido por el ojidorado quien no había podido evitar hablar. Se había prometido que no haría ninguna escena de celos que únicamente lo hiciera ver patético. Pero de la nada su cuerpo había actuado por impulso.

"Horo si te tomas demasiado tiempo la película habrá comenzado"

"¿Ren? ¿Qué hacen tu y Liserg aquí?" pregunto el ainu como si no pudiera comprender la actitud de su amigo.

"Invite a Ren al cine para recordarle que cuando tu no vengas a la escuela como hoy el puede contar con mi amistad" le contesto sonriente al peliazul, lo que por un momento le causo un ligero dolor en el estomago. El peliazul observo al ojidorado y sintió un ligero malestar al pensar que existiera algo entre el peliverde y él. Entonces sintió un breve jalón y al voltear se dio cuenta que era Hao.

"Están entrando las personas será mejor que nos apresuremos" contesto un tanto serio por lo acontecido.

"Si vamos de una vez. Ustedes deberían entrar también" contesto el peliazul mientras era jalado por el castaño.

"Por supuesto que voy a entrar" dijo el pelimorado más para sí mismo que para su acompañante.

Al entrar a la sala observaron como Horo y Hao se encontraba sentado justo en la última fila. Lo cual lógicamente arruinaba el plan de observar lo que hacían. Molestos tomaron asientos unas filas adelante para ver si era posible tratar de escuchar su conversación. La película inicio, pero eran muchos los murmureos en la sala, tantos que ninguno lograba escuchar una sola frase que le fuera útil.

Al terminar la película, se levantaron a prisa para poder observar si se encontraban aún, pero parecían haber salido con la gente. Al salir se encontraron con Hao quién parecía estar esperando afuera del baño. Entonces se acercaron y recibieron la mirada más aterradora que el castaño podría regalarles.

"¿puedo servirles en algo caballeros?" pregunto molesto el castaño.

"No, solo quiero ir al baño" contestó el ojidorado mientras trataba de entrar cuando fue jalado por el castaño.

"No vas a entrar, deberías irte a tu casa y dejar de estorbar" grito molesto el castaño.

Quien al voltear pudo observar que ya no se encontraba el inglés con ellos.

"¿Dónde está tu amiguito?" preguntó molesto ante la situación.

"En el baño supongo" contesto sarcástico el pelimorado.

"¡Hola miren a quien me encontré en el baño!" interrumpió contento el inglés y con mirada retadora para el castaño.

"¡Estuvo muy buena la película! ¿No te agrado Ren?" le preguntó el peliazul con una gran sonrisa que de momento parecía tranquilizar a los chicos que estaban justo a punto de golpease con todo lo que tenían.

"Si, lo estuvo. Horo ¿podemos ir a comer mañana después de clases?" preguntó de la nada el ojidorado.

"Si podemos" contesto el peliazul ante la mirada furiosa del castaño y un sorprendido ingles.

"Bien, ya que hicieron planes, ¿podemos terminar con nuestra salida Horo?" pregunto un tanto serio Hao.

"Si, nos vemos mañana amigos" contesto mientras se alejaba con Hao.

Entonces el peliverde se molesto, pero lo que lo dejo perplejo fue la mirada del ojidorado y la sonrisa que tenía en los labios.

"¿Eres idiota o no viste con quién se fue?" pregunto molesto el peliverde.

"No, pero no he perdido" contesto simplemente el ojidorado.

"Según lo veo si"

"Mientras él no me conteste que no a mis peticiones, yo no habré perdido Liserg" le dijo mientras se alejaba de este y se dirigía a su casa pensando en que no perdería. Él que se enoja pierde, y él no iba a perder.

**FIN**

Aaaaaaaaaaa si lo sé, primero me tardo en escribir y luego hago esto, pero bueno, las buenas noticias son que espero esta semana subir la cita de Hao y Horo completa para que puedan ver porque faltaron ambos. Espero este capítulo les haya gustado y por supuesto espero comentarios y sugerencias que les gustaría ver en el fanfic. Agradezco a aquellos que con sus comentarios me motivan siempre a subir algún capitulo de este pequeñito fanfic. Perdonen por la tardanza y gracias a:

**Trebol15.-** espero te gustara este capítulo y espero en el siguiente avanzar ya más la trama. **Narien.-** espero te guste este capítulo y en el siguiente habrás mas Horo y por supeusto que Ren dará su pelea. **Sad Whisper**.- aquí está el nuevo capítulo espero fuera de tu agrado y espero también te des una vueltecita ahora que suba el siguiente. **Tamao Nishan .**- espero te agrade este capítulo y por supuesto que estos niños se van a pelear de lo lindo por el bueno Horo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola!!!**

Este es mi primer fanfic de esta pareja, pero simplemente es una pareja que adoro y tenía que intentar. Este es un Renxhoro y haoxhoro. La primera porque me encanta y la segunda también, pero casi no hay de ella.

Bueno antes que nada recalco que Shaman king no es mío, si lo fuera el queridísimo horo seria el rey jaja y bueno que este fanfic es simplemente hecho para divertirme a mí y a los que les llegue agradar mi trabajo.

**Hoy estoy aquí**

Hao observaba el cielo desde su ventana, pensando cómo podía la vida dar tantas vueltas. No podía dejar de pensar en que si hubiera logrado vencer a Yoh y a los demás no estaría saliendo con Horo ahora. Una ligera mueca se formo en su rostro al pensar en eso. Nadie puede engañarse a si mismo pensó. Si bien es cierto que Horo se había convertido en su mejor amigo; la realidad era que no eran pareja. Pensó en el ojidorado que había regresado para separarlo de su adorado peliazul y cerró su puño derecho con fuerza. La sola idea de que eso ocurriera le causaba nauseas e impotencia al no sentirse tan seguro de poder evitarlo.

"No, no voy a perderlo eso te lo puedo jurar" fue lo primero que salió de sus labios, mientras la furia crecía en su ser.

Observo el reloj y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba retrasado par el colegio. Entonces tomo su mochila y se dirigió a esta. Al llegar se topo con la puerta cerrada. Una mueca se formo en su rostro. Justo el día en que podría ir con su adorado peliazul había llegado tarde al colegio.

"Esto debe ser un castigo del karma" fueron las palabras que logro sacar de si, mientras observaba la puerta cerrada frente a él. Tan cerca y tan lejos se encontraba de su obsesión. En ese momento sentía una tristeza como no había sentido antes. Fue en entonces cuando sintió una mano que se posaba sobre su hombro derecho.

"No puede ser el karma, yo no he hecho nada y mira he llegado tarde también"

Esas palabras que había escuchado habían alegrado su corazón de un solo golpe. No eran las palabras las que lo alegraban, ni mucho menos su significado. Era la persona que las había dicho lo que hacía latir su corazón. Algo que nunca admitiría así lo torturaran de por vida.

"Horo" fue lo único que alcanzó a decir con una leve mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Hoy realmente me quede dormido y no he llegado ni de broma" contestó mientras observaba la puerta que Hao había estado observando hace un momento.

"Te invito un café y un pastel. ¿Qué dices?" le preguntó tranquilamente el castaño, mientras una sonrisa se forma en su rostro al pensar que esta era una oportunidad que no iba a desperdiciar por nada del mundo.

"Si, jaja todo lo que tú me invites es bien recibido" le contesto sonriente el peli azul.

Las palabras del peliazul parecían hacer latir el corazón del castaño a mil por hora. Pero también parecían entristecerlo al siquiera pensar que fueran las palabras de un amigo únicamente. Caminaron dos cuadras, hasta llegar a una pequeña cafetería que se destacaba por su decoración moderna. Al entrar se encontraron con un joven alto, pelirrojo que les invitaba a pasar con una inmensa sonrisa en sus labios.

"Bienvenidos mi nombre es Armand y seré su camarero por el día de hoy. Tomen asiento y traeré el menú" le dijo mientras les mostraba una mesa y se dirigía a la caja para traerles el menú mencionado.

"Horo pide lo que tú quieras" le dijo el castaño mientras observaba como Horo parecía impaciente por ver el menú.

"Aquí tienes precioso, este es el menú" le dijo el pelirrojo mientras le extendía una menú ambos sin quitar la mirada del peliazul, quién se limitó a sonreír nerviosamente mientras agradecía.

"Podrías dejarnos solos" le dijo tajante el castaño al camarero que parecía empezar a crisparle los nervios quien se limito a retirarse sin antes dedicarle una inmensa sonrisa al acompañante de este.

Entonces Hao observo como Horo leía con suma felicidad el menú, como si saboreará cada imagen y nombre impresa en este. Mientras lo miraba una pregunta apareció en su mente. ¿Por qué Horo? En el transcurso de su vida había tenido distintos seguidores y había conocido a un sinfín de individuos. Pero ninguno lo había atrapado. Ninguno lo hacía desear despertar para poder verlo un día tras otro. Solo Horo lo había hecho. ¿Pero porque? No era el más fuerte. No era él de más tacto. No era tan inteligente. Era a primera vista un chico común y ruidoso. Aun así, aún razonando esto no podía evitar que se formara una sonrisa al pensar que si bien era un chico común y ruidoso era "su" chico común y ruidoso o al menos eso deseaba.

"¿Sucede algo Hao? Si no tienes suficiente dinero podemos pagar la cuenta entre los dos" le dijo mientras lo observaba con esa mirada tan penetrante suya que enloquecía al castaño.

"No sucede nada, come lo que quieras. Yo tengo suficiente dinero para eso y más" le dijo cálidamente con una sonrisa que parecía solo dedicársela al peliazul.

Comieron tranquilamente mientras Hao no podía dejar de observar las ocurrencias que hacía o decía el peliazul. Era la primera vez que se encontraban en una especie de cita, ahí sentado los dos juntos compartiendo. Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro del castaño al pensar lo mucho que deseaba que ese momento durara una eternidad.

Finalmente terminaron de comer y pagar y salieron de lugar caminando tranquilamente. El peliazul se encontraba con una inmensa sonrisa. El castaño no dejaba de pensar en lo mucho que le había molestado que el camarero le coqueteara a su peli azul, y que Ren estuviera buscando quedárselo. Por un momento una mueca de desagrado se formo en su rostro. Una mueca que no paso por el peliazul que lo acompaña. Entonces sintió que alguien lo jalaba del brazo. Al volteará estaba ahí el peliazul mirándolo un tanto serio a los ojos.

"Creo que has estado un tanto extraño últimamente. No sé porque sea en realidad. Pero si algo te molesta. Confía en mí. Tienes mi apoyo." Le dijo tranquilamente pero con gran decisión.

Entonces de la nada el castaño se carcajeo como no lo había hecho en más de 100 años. Reía tanto que parecía que las costillas le dolían, mientras la gente lo observaba extrañada al pasar y verlo. Mientras tanto el peliazul solo lo observaba como si buscará comprender que era lo que le causaba tanta risa al castaño.

Justo ahí ante la mirada sorprendida del peliazul, el castaño dejo de reír para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. Y de la nada, como si su cuerpo se hubiera adelantado al pensamiento de ambos, ya se encontraba abrazándolo tan fuerte como si deseará que nadie pudiera romper ese abrazo.

"Gracias Horo" fue lo único que pudo articular. Se sentía inmensamente feliz. No sabía realmente como habían estado Ren y Horo antes de que se separaran. No sabía cómo estaban ellos ahora que el pelivioleta había regresado. Pero sabía algo. Él sabía justo ahí, abrazando al sorprendido peliazul, que no estaba derrotado. El sabia que de algún modo él era importante para su obsesión. Entonces pensó "Ahora más que nunca, no me voy a rendir. Esta pelea no la voy a perder yo".

Observo al ojiazul con ternura y después de soltarlo le dijo mientras reía tranquilamente:

"Ja, Horo no digas cosas cursis, haces que me ría como loco"

"No importa, por lo menos te reíste." Me dijo tranquilamente mientras me observaba con una sonrisa.

CONTINUARA

Espero les gustará el capitulo, mmm yo quería escribir más pero ya saben la escuela quita tiempo e inspiración. Espero este capítulo les agradará y espero continuar con la cita de estos dos y subirla muy pronto. Bueno agradezco brevemente a:

Narien.- qué bueno que te agrado y espero que este capítulo te guste y pues pronto subiré el siguiente. Gracias por tus comentarios.

sad whisper.- espero que te guste el capitulo y pronto subiré más.

Renne.M

Tamao Nishan

Bueno me despido y espero verlos pronto con la continuación.


End file.
